thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Iago
Iago is the main antagonists in Disney's 1992 feature film Aladdin ''and later, one of the protagonists in its sequels and television series. He is part of a royal menagerie in Arabian city, Agrabah. Personality Iago resembles a Scarlet macaw. He can speak fluent English and has the ability to perfectly mimic other characters' voices, possibly due to Jafar's influence. He also possesses a fine knowledge of magical lore learned from Jafar, which often comes in handy as Genie's magical knowledge is 10,000 years out of date. He is easily frustrated and openly vocalizes his frustrations. Although he denies it, he actually has a good heart, and his guilt from abandoning his friends or leaving them to deal with a crisis usually makes him return to intervene, and he even sometimes come out as a hero, but almost every time at the expense of losing something of value, which he without fail berates himself for afterwards. Interestingly, Iago often displays a certain fondness for Jasmine, being generally unhappy when he disappoints her, and often helping her out in smaller matters. In the ''Return Of Jafar, it seems to be her compassion towards him that increases his guilt to the point of near-confession, and then her anger and disappointment that prompts him to release Genie to save Aladdin. Iago will do almost anything to keep out of danger or at least try and talk Aladdin or the others out of attempting something he deems crazy or impossible, usually both. However, he is at times willing to do Jafar's dirty work, such as retrieving Genie's lamp. His loyalties to Jafar either pertain out of true loyalty of a Promised reward (like in the first film), or out of fear (the second film). He's very clever, and makes witty, sarcastic remarks constantly. But he's also very greedy, which sometimes makes him gullible if he thinks there's treasure to be found. In other words, he's a wacky bird that can make anyone laugh. Appearance Though it is not mentioned in the movie or games what species of parrot Iago is, he strongly resembles a plump Scarlet macaw. Most of his plumage is red, except for his tail and the tips of the first four feathers on each wing (Iago uses these feathers as "fingers") which are blue, green in Kingdom Hearts. Iago's sclera are yellow and his eyes are surrounded by a white, featherless area. He also has a large, yellow-orange beak and orange talons. His similarities to real-world birds end there, however. Iago's talons have three toes arranged in such a way that he has two in the front and one in the back, as opposed to real macaws having four toes, two in the front and two in the back. He has a thick black "uni-brow" and three thin, black feathers sprouting out of the top of his head. Iago's eyes are also set facing forward, unlike any species of macaw (and most species of birds). Arguably the biggest difference between Iago and other birds is the fact that he has straight, white teeth in his beak like a human, and his tongue is rather human-like as well. Category:Character Category:Animals Category:Men Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Non-human Category:Anthropomorphism Category:Pet Category:High council of Eternity Category:Funniest Characters Category:Kings